Sweet and Sick
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Just a sweet little story about Yugi waking up with a cold. (Fluff between Yugi and Yami)


The morning sun poured its light through the window, illuminating Yugi's room and awakening him from his slumber. Normally, the light was welcome, but it merely irritated Yugi today. As he sat up, Yugi felt his head begin pounding and had to immediately lie back down. He tossed his cover off his body, as he felt slightly overwarmed. He almost felt like he couldn't breathe and his throat itched a little.

"Great," Yugi mumbled to himself. If there was one thing he hated, it was being sick. Fortunately, he didn't have any plans for today, so he wouldn't miss out on anything special, but being sick was awful, regardless.

The millennium puzzle began to glow and Yami came out. He didn't look even slightly tired, which wasn't really abnormal. Yugi sometimes wondered if Yami slept at all.

"Good morning, Aibou."

"Hi, Yami," Yugi managed to say. Just those two small words caused a small pain for Yugi to say.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked, noticing his voice sounded oddly soft. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm sick," Yugi said. "I have a cold."

"If you're cold, put your cover over yourself."

"No, Yami," Yugi said, cringing a bit from the soreness speaking was causing him. "I have a cold. That's why I can't talk. I'm sick."

Yami understood then. He wasn't exactly sure what a cold was, but he knew what it meant to be sick. But Yami had no idea how to deal with sickness. He didn't get sick. Not how Yugi did anyway.

Yami sat next to Yugi and felt his forehead. "Your head is burning," he told him. "You need one of those ice packs your grandfather keeps in the freezer. Or maybe some of the medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom."

"I'll take the ice pack!" Yugi uttered quickly. He disliked medicine. "Grandpa's away for the weekend. I'll go get one."

But as soon as he sat up, Yami made him lay back down. "No, I'll get it," Yami told him. "You have a fever. You should keep your head down."

Yami left to get the ice pack and Yugi was secretly happy that he offered to do it instead. For someone who didn't always know about modern things, Yami could be rather helpful. Yugi sometimes thought it was funny, though. Yami was the best duelist in the nation and knew their deck like the back of his hand, but he could be utterly clueless about something as simple as an ice pack. Yugi laughed to himself as he thought of the things he'd had to teach Yami in the past.

His most favorite memory was Valentine's Day. People were buying and giving candy and flowers to their loved ones and Yami had asked Yugi if everyone had the same anniversary or something. Even after Yugi explained what Valentine's Day was, Yami still didn't get the idea because he thought it was weird to have a specific day for showing someone you loved them. Yugi had told him to think of it as another holiday and Yami just muttered that there were too many holidays. Yugi's sides hurt from laughing at his partner's confusion that day.

But that day had ended on a sweet note. Right before Yugi went to sleep, Yami had given him a bunch of daisies. Of course, he didn't know they were daisies, but he knew they were flowers and since Yugi seemed to like the holiday, he wanted to celebrate for him. Yugi couldn't be unappreciative. Yami had tried and it was a surprise, after all.

Back in the present day, Yami returned with the ice pack for Yugi's forehead. He gently pressed it on his forehead. It hurt a little at first, but it was starting to help. It cooled him off a little so he didn't feel as warm.

"Hey, Yami," Yugi said. "Do you remember Valentine's Day?"

"You mean that weird holiday you said was for people to show they love each other?" Yami asked. "Yes, why?"

"I was just thinking about it. Why did you bring me those daisies? You didn't have to."

"Well, you liked that holiday," Yami answered. "So I wanted to give you something for it."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to," Yugi told him. "I liked it, but I wasn't asking you to get me anything."

"Well, I was trying to be nice," Yami said. "Why do you mention it?"

"Do you ever get mad at me because I sometimes laugh when you don't understand that kind of stuff?"

"No," Yami replied. "I think most of it is weird anyway."

"Hey, Yami."

"Yes?"

"What if you came out one day and I had suddenly turned into a little kid? Would you take care of me?"

Yami looked at Yugi liked he'd just struck him across the face. That had to be one of the most bizarre questions Yugi had ever asked him. "Umm...I guess I would," Yami muttered. "At least, until you changed back. Why would you ask me that?"

"Just to be funny," Yugi answered.

"I guess you're not that sick if you're still able to be funny," Yami joked. His expression then turned serious. "Yugi, what's wrong with your face?" Yugi looked a little shocked by the question, so Yami explained what he meant. "Your face. It's changing color. Why is it doing that?"

Yugi realized Yami must've meant his face was turning red. "That means I'm actually sick," Yugi answered. "Don't worry about it. It'll go back to normal when I'm better. Why don't you take the ice pack off?"

Yami did as Yugi suggested, although he didn't exactly understand what the point was in removing it. It was meant to help Yugi feel better, wasn't it? Or maybe it's because Yugi was falling asleep again, as Yami began to notice. He pulled himself further into the bed, placed Yugi's head on his lap, and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yami smiled. This world was so strange. Love holidays, packets with ice, and a sickness called "cold". Then again, maybe these things existed when he was pharaoh. He wouldn't know. He couldn't remember anything, not even his birth name. But as long as he had Yugi, his amnesia didn't bother him much. He loved his partner. He might not say it, but it was how he felt.

Yugi stirred a little, but nothing more. Yami was glad because he didn't want to move him.

"Feel better, Yugi," he whispered.


End file.
